Nightmare
by MySweetDarlingLunatic
Summary: This my friends, is what happens when Rukia has a bad dream. . . and finds comfort.  Renruki one-shot.  Rated K , but may swear occasionally.


Crackle.

Sizzle.

Burn.

Tendrils of black smoke churned and spiraled through the air, wisping fingers groping and clutching at the trunks of trees, slowly smothering the life out of them like a boa constrictor.

Run.

Faster, Rukia.

Her feet barely ht the ground, she was running so hard. She was flying. The girl, dark hair astray and face stained with ash and ember, once again darted through the blackening trees. They were cherry blossoms.

Raining down from charred limbs are bits of ash all clumped together, some barely withstanding the slight breeze. They were hot against her skin. Pricking at her bare arms and face.

They smelled sweet.

Rukia was no fool.

She understood. This inferno couldn't be stopped. It was impossible. If it were, nii-sama would have stopped the blossoms from burning.

Where is nii-sama?

They must have gotten separated.

He'll be fine. Rukia muttered under her breath, scanning her surroundings as if he would simply materialize. nii-sama Is always fine. Nothing can stop him. Problem at hand, Rukia.

Just find the manor. He'll be there. It will be safe there, the fire isn't that bad.

She heard crying.

Screaming.

Wailing.

Crackle, sizzle, burn.

This isn't. . . this can't happen. It's not possible. My nii-sama can do anything. The manor. . . why didn't he save it?

The Kuchiki manor was soot black. Crimson, golden flames danced inside the window, snapping out and raining sparks. The roof was gone. Thick, black smoke twinned in and out of every gap, intoxicating and noxious. Servants raced about, throwing water buckets or dragging melted loved ones from the fray.

Rukia stood in horror.

No. . .

No no NO. . .

This isn't real. This can't be real. There's no way in hell this is real.

Scratch that.

This IS hell.

Rukia gawped. Seizing a servant that ran past, Rukia cleared her throat.

"You! Tell me, what the hell happened?"

The girl gasped, rapidly nodding her head. "I-I don't know! I was cleaning, and t-then everything was b-burning and Lord Kuchiki told us all to run! He's still inside! But h-he wasn't coming out and the fire was s-spreading and Renji-san. . ."

Rukia's eyes grew wide. "What about Renji! "

The servant cleared her throat. "H-he ran in the manor t-to find him!"

Rukia dropped her, and scrambled toward the gate, shoving it open wide.

The rug was on fire.

As were the tapestries.

And the walls.

Smoke laced it's way around her nose and mouth like a gag. She coughed hoarsely, and pulled the fabric of her shirt over her nose.

"RENJI!" She cried, racing through another set of doors. "RENJI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"RUKIA!" His voice echoed through the walls. She didn't know where from. She couldn't see him.

She was dizzy.

"RUKIA!"

Renji?

She felt arms around her, strong, hard.

"Rukia, what the HELL are you doing in here damn it!"

She knew that voice. Where did she know that voice?

"Rukia, don't you DARE close your eyes."

"Okay. . ."

"Your agreeing with me? You must have really inhaled to much smoke. "

The arms around her tightened.

"Renji. . . crushing me. . . ow. . ."

The grip lessened.

"Rukia, get out of here."

"Can't. . . nii-sama! "

"I'll get him, just go!"

"No! I have to help. . . find him!"

Renji slowly let go of her.

"Fine. Come on!" His hand found hers.

And they were flying.

He lay in his study.

His hair was loose.

His eyes were closed.

His chest wasn't moving.

His blood stood still.

And in his hands was the portrait of a girl he lost the first time.

And this time hoped to save.

"nii-sama!"

Rukia screamed, and dived down beside him.

"nii-sama?"

"Rukia. . .he's. . ."

"No, he's not. He's sleeping."

She was suddenly in his arms.

Next to the window.

"Wait, what are you doing, baka! We have to get nii-sama!"

Renji smiled.

"I will. We'll be right behind you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I promise."

Slowly, she nodded.

And leaped.

She hit the ground.

It wasn't a far fall.

But it still winded her.

She felt crushed.

Broken.

She wanted to lay there and die.

But Renji promised he'd come.

Get up, Rukia.

She stood.

And raised her eyes.

She saw his silhouette.

He leaned out the window, brother over his shoulder.

Crackle.

Sizzle.

Burn.

The house was engulfed in a molten flash, like alcohol on a candle.

"RENJI!"

Rukia kuchiki awoke in a cold sweat, heart pounding.

She was in her room in the soul society.

It was early morning.

She heard bird song.

Renji.

"RENJI!" She yelled, eyes wide.

The door was pushed open.

"Rukia, what the hell. . . it's like, five A.M. . . ."

"Your alive!"

"Uh. . . I think. . .?"

Rukia shot out of bed, dashed to his side, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Uh. . ." Renji visibly began to match his hair.

"Good." She buried her face in his chest. "Don't ever die on me, you hear?"

"Ah. . . sure. Will do." Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, eyes still the size of his fists. "Are you okay. . .?"

She smiled. "I am now."


End file.
